Meet!
by Kechoarenjer
Summary: Apa yang terjadi bila seandainya bertemu orang-orang dari masa lalu? Atau juga ketemu Genderbend? WARNING INSIDE! Mungkin ada pair


Apa kau percaya bahwa dirimu dengan gender yang berbeda hidup di dunia lain?

Atau, kau malah bertemu dengan para manusia dari masa lalu?

Menyangkut dua hal tersebut, tanyakan saja pada Eren J äger dan Kuroko Tetsuya serta mereka dari dunia lain, Erina Jäger dan Kuroki Tetsuna.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

** Meet!**

**By AiKi Aeru**

**Disclaimer : Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Warning : GaJe, Garing, Author yang gak pandai bikin multichap, OOC, Typos tebar pesona, bahasa suka-suka, SPOILER dll.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Mikasa," panggil Eren pada seorang gadis bersurai onyx.

Mikasa, nama gadis tersebut, merasa ke geer-an. Kenapa? Liat aja nanti.

"Iya, Ren?" tanyanya.

"Aku punya firasat kalo akan ada kira-kira 8 makhluk warna-warni, dan belasan makhluk normal. Ada juga makhluk ungu diantara mereka yang tingginya melampaui titan walau cuma 6-8 cm-an," jelas Eren. Mikasa langsung shock. Kenapa? Karena, si gadis pikir Eren akan mengajaknya kencan. Terlalu GEER, kan?

JDOOOM!

BTOOOM! –ini kan judul anime?

AUUUU!

MIAWWWWW!

"MUKKUN! APA KAU TAK APA-APA?!"

Eren dan Mikasa sweatdrop di tempat. Eren yang notabenenya diam-diam suka anime (dia download darimana?!) langsung berpikir bahwa ada chara BTOOOM! datang ke markas Survey Corps. Hei! Tidak mungkin! Author tidak mengcrossoverkan SnK dengan BTOOOM! Jadi, abaikan Eren yang berimajinasi tadi.

Mikasa sendiri ingat, kalau –kun itu untuk seorang pria. Ya iyalah, kan dia berdarah setengah Jepang. Dan yang teriak tadi itu cewek. 'Artinya, namanya bisa jadi Muk atau Mu. Tapi, tak mungkin banget. Atau, bisa jadi, itu Murasakibara dan Momoi yang nyasar. Tapi Mikasa, Eren bilang kan, itu hanya anime!' batin Mikasa panjang lebar. Ternyata, ia juga suka anime (Sekali lagi, mereka download dimana? Nonton dimana? Apa nyolong laptop author?)

"Kita dimana?" tanya seorang pemuda bersurai hitam model belah tengah.

"Entahlah, nanodayo. Bukan berarti aku ingin jawab!" si Tsundere no Megane bersurai sewarna rumput (ditendang Midorima) angkat bicara.

"Mou~ Mido-chin Tsunderella sejati~" seorang titan ungu yang lagi makan Poocky menjawab dengan malas.

"Hyuuga-kun, HP-mu ada jaringan gak?" tanya seorang gadis berambut hampir sebahu pada seorang megane satunya.

"Enggak," jawabnya —orang yang diketahui bernama Hyuuga Junpei— pendek.

"Kepalaku pusing. Lagian sekarang kita dimana ssu~?" giliran si kuning yang bertanya.

"Di markas Survey Corps," semuanya menoleh pada seorang komandan kesayangan kita yang bernama Erwin Smith.

'SUARANYA MIRIP BANGET SAMA MIDORIMA/MIDORIMACCHI/MIDORIMA-KUN/SHINTAROU/SHIN-CHAN/MIDO-CHIN!' batin semuanya minus Erwin yang tetap jaga image dan Midorima yang kacamatanya retak mendadak setelah mendengar sang komandan berbicara.

"Heichou bisa ulangi?" ujar Eren pada Levi.

"Firasatmu sangat benar, bocah," Eren langsung berpose ria a la pemain sepak bola yang berhasil memasukkan gol.

"Eren-chin lebay dehh.." Eren membatu. Lalu, ia menoleh.

"KYAAAA! MURASAKIBARA!" Eren OOC mendadak. Murasakibara—si titan ungu unyu— langsung mengernyitkan dahi. Darimana Eren tahu namanya?

Plis deh Murasakibara… Kau tak baca, ya?

* * *

_Flashback_

"Kalian akan menemukan orang-orang ini di Survey Corps. Survey Corps sebenarnya memiliki banyak anggota, cuman, akan aku berikan kalian informasi mengenai yang sering muncul," jelas Erwin sambil menyerahkan sebuah buku tebal. Kata Akashi, tebalnya 5000 halaman dan akan terus bertambah.

Mereka (Kiseki no Sedai + Seirin team + Momoi + Kagami + Himuro + Takao) menerima buku tersebut. Lalu, Kagami kepeleset sesuatu, dan bukunya tepar dengan tidak elit di lantai yang baru saja Levi pel (Bawahan yang baik!).

* * *

_Eren Jäger _

_Hobi : nonton anime_

_Cita-cita : bebas dari titan yang normal maupun abnormal kecuali titan shifters yang baik dan mau ngeliat laut_

_Julukan : Otaku, Bocah Titan_

_Lahir : 30 Maret 835 di Shingashina_

_Tinggi : 170 cm_

_Status : HIDUP! SEHAT WALAFIAT MALAHAN!_

_Profil : Seorang Titan Shifter yang ceroboh._

Semuanya sweatdrop parah dengan profil Eren yang supyar dupyar absurd.

* * *

_Mikasa Ackerman _

_Hobi : Melatih otot perut, nonton anime romance bareng Eren_

_Cita-cita : jadi istri Eren dan hidup bahagia selamanya_

_Julukan : The Strong_

_Lahir : 10 Februari 835 di Maria_

_Tinggi : 170 cm_

_Status : Hidup dan Sehat banget ^^_

_Profil : Cayang Eyen Celalu_

Tambah sweatdrop… soalnya makin absurd.

* * *

_Armin Arlert _

_Hobi : membaca buku_

_Cita-cita : meraih kebebasan di dunia fana ini, melihat laut bersama Eren dan Mikasa, jadi suami Annie Leonhart_

_Julukan : Si Cerdas_

_Lahir : 3 November 835 di Shinganshina_

_Tinggi : 163 cm_

_Status : Masih hidup dan sehat_

_Profil : Hanya seorang bocah pirang yang ingin berguna untuk bangsa dan negara (?)_

Sweatdrop mereka berhenti. Sejauh ini, profil Armin adalah yang ternormal di dunia.

* * *

_Jean Kirschtein _

_Hobi : ngeliatin Mikasa, maen sama kuda_

_Cita-cita : jadi suami Mikasa, ketemu Marco lagi walau didalam mimpi_

_Julukan : Muka Kuda, Kuda JoNes (No bash ya!), Kuda jadi-jadian, Kuda Ganteng_

_Lahir : 7 April 834 di Trost_

_Tinggi : 175 cm_

_Profil : Hanya seorang bocah berambut coklat muda yang perasaannya tak diindahkan oleh sang kekasih hati alias gebetan_

"Aries di urutan terbawah hari ini, nanodayo. Jean dan Eren mungkin akan tertimpa kesialan. Bu-bukannya aku peduli, nodayo!" Masa bodoh dengan ucapan Midorima, mereka melanjutkan bacanya.

* * *

_Levi Ackerman _

_Hobi : bersih-bersih, latihan dengan Eren dkk., minum kopi buatan Petra_

_Cita-cita : jadi suami yang baik bagi Petra, tambah tinggi walau secenti, bisa nginjek palanya Kenny Ackerman sekalipun gue keponakannya_

_Julukan : Harapan Umat Manusia, Prajurit Terkuat_

_Lahir : 25 November 816 di Kota Bawah Tanah_

_Tinggi : 160 cm_

_Profil : kapten sebuah squad special, mengataiku cebol, pisau 3DMG akan menciummu 0.2 detik setelah kau mengatakannya_

Kise malah nggak mengindahkannya, "Ternyata, Levicchi lebih cebol 8 cm dari Kurokocchi, ssu!"

0.2 detik kemudian, ada pisau 3D Maneuver Gear yang melayang ke arahnya. Untungnya ia gesit, jadi ia bisa menghindarinya. Tapi, luka yang dihasillkan 30x lebih dalam daripada kena Hasami-chan —pacar—nya Akashi.

"Kise-chin tak apa~?" tanya Murasakibara malas namun cemas (?).

"Iya ssu. Tapi sakit ssu, sumpeh.." jawab Kise.

* * *

_Petra Ral _

_Hobi : bikin sarapan buat Heichou ku tercinta_

_Cita-cita : istri sah bagi Levi Heichou, mati sama Heichou (eeeiittss… Lebay amat!), FOREVER ALWAYS WITH HEICHOUKU TERCINTA!_

_Julukan : The Kindest_

_Lahir : 6 Desember 828 di Karanese_

Dan mereka semua membaca sampai titik penghabisan terakhir.

"SELESAI!"

"Heh? Aku hanya menyuruh kalian membaca halaman x-xx!" Kisedai + SeirinTakaHimuMomo pingsan berjamaah.

_Flashback off_

* * *

Murasakibara baru ingat kalau Eren itu Otaku.

"Maaf Eren-chin/Erina-chin," Murasakibara, Eren, Mikasa, dan Levi membulatkan mata. Tampak bayangan mereka semua di sebuah cermin raksasa namun dengan gender yang berbeda.

"Are~ Siapa kau~?" tanya Murasakibara dan gadis ungu itu bersamaan.

Dibalik cermin, seorang pria bersurai onyx pendek dan syal merah mengerutkan dahinya. Begitupun dengan bayangannya di sisi lain.

"Murasakinobara/Murasakibara, aku melihat diriku versi cowok/cewek," ujar seorang gadis bersurai coklat sebahu bersamaan dengan Eren.

Lalu, seorang gadis bersurai biru langit sebahu juga memasuki ruangan, begitupun dengan Kuroko.

"Kau pasti Kuroki/Kuroko!" sahut Eren dan Erina—nama gadis itu— bersamaan. Kuroki dan Kuroko mengangguk. Lalu, menatap cermin dengan tatapan kosong.

Seorang gadis bersurai merah kehitaman sepunggung melotot besar, begitupun dengan seorang pria bersurai sama di balik cermin.

"Ada apa Ta—" ucapan Himuro dan Himura terputus. Mereka melotot besar.

Punya surai hitam, cek.

Tahi lalat di bawah mata kanan, cek.

Rambut emo, cek.

Gender, tetooooot.

Panjang rambut, tetooooooot.

"—iga/ida?" sambung mereka.

* * *

**TBC?**

* * *

**Baik, maaf kalo ancur. Tapi, ini memang pelampiasan TO yang menumpuk. **

**Yang My Daily Lives at My New Highschool With Them itu dilanjutin gak? Takut gak suka sih soalnya chapter 3nya mulai gaje binget.**

**Oh ya, tahun-tahun lahirnya ngarang sendiri :'v**

**So, Murasakinobara dan Murasakibara nitip Maiubo.**

**Takao dan Taka—sensor— nitip elang.**

**Kagami dan fem!Kagami nitip ring basket (Taulah habis mereka apain).  
**

**Aomine dan Ao—sensor— nitip bola basket.**

**Kuroko dan Kuroki nitip apapun-yang-berbau-vanila**

**Eren dan Erina nitip Reiner dan fem!Rein, Bertolt dan fem!Bert, dan juga Ymir dan male!Ymir. INI SPOILER!**

**Mikasa dan Mika—sensor— nitip syal buat dicuci di londri.**

**Dan yang lain dan yang lain nitip benda lain. (?)  
**

** =RnR? Minimal, tinggalkan jejak=**


End file.
